Bones Ipod challenge
by Creek-IB-08
Summary: Just another Ipod challenge ... nothing new, except for me ... it's only my third of these, the first for this show so play nice. LOL.


_Just another Ipod challenge._

_**Show: Bones**_

**Stone in Love – Journey – 4:26**

Some of the best times he could remember in his life had been when he and Angela had been together. They didn't even have to do anything special, they could just sit in a dark room watching horrifying film footage for a case. Besides the joy he had from simply being with her, around her, there was the fact that she was one of the most fearless women he had ever known. Nothing was too crazy for her to try at least once. Needless to say, that made for an interesting time. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to say that he had fallen stone in love with her. He still was, not that he'd admit that as freely. He wasn't exactly sure how or why he had let her slip through his fingers after everything they had been through, but he had. And now, all he had left were the memories and the awkward friendship that had developed between them again.

**Faithful One – Cliff Richard – 4:17**

Some days he wished that she was different, more of a people person. Granted, she wouldn't be Bones if she was, but she could make him so aggravated with that almost innocent quality she had when she questioned his beliefs based on logic. She was an 'empiricist' and believed in science. His faith baffled her, and most of the time, it was endearing. Then there were times like today when she called the ransom and resurrection of Jesus a myth or fable or story. Those were the times it would be easier and less painful to just rip his hair out. He had explained almost every facet of his faith to her by this point, but she still managed to find a new quandary. These were the days he prayed for strength the most, strength to deal with her.

**Liar – Three Dog Night – 3:18**

The one thing she really hated about their murder investigations was that everyone lied to them. Some lied because they thought they were protecting the memory of the victim. Some lied because they were loyal to those who they thought were guilty. Others lied simply because they didn't trust the police or FBI and didn't want to help them. The guilty ones lied for the obvious reason of protecting themselves. But regardless of the reason, almost everyone lied and she hated that. They all lied and for someone like her whose mission in life was to get to the truth, it was appalling.

**In My Dreams – Josh Turner – 3:34**

Sitting in the back of his SUV after giving Andy to his new family, he joked with her about having a cabin out there where they could all spend time with the boy. She had laughed and said maybe before spilling his coffee all over him. Little did she know that _that_ was his dream. That was what he wanted more than anything – to give her a family and live happily ever after with her, and possibly a few kids. She never said it aloud, but he knew that deep down, her biggest dream was to have a secure family life, one she had missed out on as a teenager and since. His every dream culminated with himself and Parker being that family for her. He just had to find a way to tell her.

**In Your Face – Ty Herndon – 2:16**

Across the bar, he saw a beautiful woman - well she would be if she were smiling. Something about her long face irked him and called to him to fix it. So, he made his way across the room and slid into the chair next to her intent on making her smile, laugh if he were lucky. He had to admit, it took a lot more than he was accustomed to, to make even the tiniest smile appear on her face. Still, the effort made the result all the more rewarding. "I'm Thomas" he told her once she was smiling freely. "Temperance" was her reply.

**Easy Money – Billy Joel – 4:07**

there was just something thrilling about gambling, making easy money. Playing the odds was a great way to practice math you swore you would never use. It was also exceedingly addictive, and that was his problem. He had been very messed up by some of the missions he did in the service of his country, and gambling was a distresser of sorts. Granted, when he lost, there was plenty of stress that came along with it, but while he was playing, nothing else mattered. When his son was born, Seeley Booth realized that he had a real problem that needed to be taken care of. The urge to gamble was still there, but he was learning to control it. Gamblers Anonymous was a cornerstone of his weekly schedule, and with time, the draw of the poker tables shrank. Still, it had far from disappeared. And when he and Bones had gone to Vegas, he almost broke, but he won out over the call of 'easy money'.

**Grain of Salt – Jim van Fleet – 3:30**

The day he walked out the door was one of the hardest in her life. Granted, as of late, there was not much of a relationship between them other than the physical, but that didn't mean she didn't love him. She had tried to convince him that he was just reacting to a bad situation. He had been worried about her as she lay in the hospital and felt guilty over her being there in the first place. Then the whole thing with Howard Epp's death had hit a little harder than it probably should have. But she had her pride and she wouldn't beg him to stay if he didn't want to. They still had to work together and see each other on an almost daily basis, so she would drown her sorrows over having lost Seeley Booth yet again in a couple of tequila shots heavy n the salt.

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne – 3:37**

Temperance Brennan was not generally the jealous type. After all she was very attractive and could have almost any man she wanted. There was one, however, that it seemed she couldn't have – Seeley Booth. She had gone to his apartment one morning and run into his half dressed girlfriend, Tessa. Sure, she was pretty if you went for the tall, leggy blonde type, but there was just something about Tessa that didn't seem right for Booth. She didn't really understand him, and she seemed to be lacking a lot in the personality department. Brennan was a much better match for him, if she did say so herself. She wasn't jealous or anything, but she really didn't like Booth's girlfriend.

**Gotta Let It Go – Def Leppard – 3:57**

"You've got to let it go, Bren. Obsessing over this isn't going to get you the answers you want. It's just going to make you crazy" Angela said as she observed her best friend stare intently at the papers she had strewn around her. Brennan had become obsessed with finding her father. After all, he was the only one who really knew what had happened to her mother now. McVicker had known, not that she would really trust anything he had to say at face value, but her father had had him killed in prison. It seemed that her father was stopping her at every turn of the investigation. Since she had found her mother's remains, she had gone over every tiny detail she had to find what happened in the missing two years between when her parents left and her mother died. She was starting to think that maybe her father was somehow responsible, he was sure keeping her from the truth.

**Don't Mess Around with Jim – Ty Herndon – 3:16**

He was a force to be reckoned with and not many dared to stand up to him. He towered over everyone and was built like a tree trunk. Those who were unlucky enough to have to face him in the ring never got out without serious injuries, and the crowds loved him. So when there was fresh blood to test out, Sweet Pete thought it would be fun to put him up against the giant. To no one's surprise, the smaller man was unable to match the damage being meted out on him. But he wouldn't stay down. And after a few very well placed punches into the big man's side, David beat Goliath and the room was silent in disbelief before the roar of the crowd was deafening. But neither the man nor his red dress clad woman heard the cheers, they were just glad he got out alive.

**Feelin' Stronger Every Day – Chicago – 4:14**

When she had first turned down his proposal, he was devastated. There was no way that she could or would raise their child by herself. He had wanted to do the right thing, and not just because of Catholic guilt. But as time went on, they reached a new relationship, one that was, unfortunately, less than cordial. Their only contact was through or for Parker and often ended up in a fight. She didn't let him spend as much time with their son as he wanted, and it killed him. Still, he made do with what he could get. Then he met Bones, and his relationship with Rebecca somehow got better. He didn't know or really care why, all he knew was that he was feeling stronger every day and less heartbroken every minute. That last had something to do with his beautiful partner he was sure, but at the moment all that mattered was that he no longer felt the heart crushing loss of Rebecca's rejection.

**Nickel in the Well – Bryan White – 3:20**

He wasn't a superstitions person, paranoid conspiracy theorist yes but not superstitious. But he would do whatever it took to get Angela back. They had had a god thing going, then the husband, or ex-husband or whatever, had shown up and wreaked havoc on their lives. He was still in love with her, and it killed him that she was dating other people, but he could be patient and wait her out. He hadn't gotten her to agree to even go on a date with him for months, so getting her to give them another chance was just going to take time. Until then, however, he would wish on stars and toss money in fountains and cross his fingers and hope that she still loved him as much as he loved her.


End file.
